In the Arms of the Ninja
by YuriChan220
Summary: Asuka and Kasumi enjoy their nightly snuggles before falling asleep.


**In the Arms of the Ninja**

**Pairing: Asuka x Kasumi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I cannot…believe nobody ever came up with a crossover with Dead or Alive and Senran Kagura in Fanfiction. And Both games did that! W-well, I'm so glad I'm the very first to write this. **

**Anyways! Please enjoy this little piece! Asuka's not the ONLY great Ninja protagonist. Hehe~! XD**

It's in the middle of the night. Asuka snuggles against her lover, Kasumi's, bosom with a little cute giggle and the ginger lets out a soft giggle in return. She strokes the dark brunette's medium length hair that's let loose from when they were taking a bath earlier. Kasumi's hair is let loose as well, to her long, beautiful ginger tresses that go down her back. Asuka lifts up her arm to caress her hair for a bit while resting her head on her lover's bosom. The Hanzo leader cannot believe it's been almost 2 months since the two ninjas began dating. Asuka doesn't know how or when this happened, but when the Hanzo leader was walking casually by herself, she found herself attracted by this ginger haired girl, just by herself, deep in thought. At first though, the ginger thought that Asuka was a threat, but didn't want to fight for some reason. She was still cautious as she asked the Hanzo leader some questions and as it turned out, Asuka wasn't a threat and was actually a good ninja. The two talked for a while until they decided to become friends.

It was then until later on that Asuka couldn't stop thinking about Kasumi. She needed to see her again after about a week of not seeing her. Then, as if a miracle happened, Asuka was able to see the ginger again. They hung out for a while and then watched the sunset. Asuka couldn't hold it in any longer and blurted out her confession out of the blue. Kasumi was silent for just a few seconds before letting out a soft giggle and then returning her feelings. It turned out that Kasumi had feelings for the little Hanzo Leader as well, despite her serious looks.

And that's where they are now. 2 months after their confession, they went on occasional dates and sparred with each other as well whenever they had the time. This time, Asuka invited Kasumi to her home and they are having a sleepover. And quite frankly, Kasumi has loved spending her time with her beloved. Never in her life she has felt this close to someone…other than her half-sister, Ayane.

The ginger wraps her arms around the dark brunette, holding her tight.

"Something the matter, Kasumi-chan?" Asuka asks.

"Oh…it's nothing," the soft spoken ginger says. "It's just that…you feel so warm when I hug you like this."

"I could say the same thing~" Asuka returns the embrace. "It's like having my own blanket even though both of us are under the covers~!"

"Mmmm…that's true."

There is silence while both ninjas are in each other's arms until Asuka speaks up again.

"Is it tough…to be a rogue shinobi?" Asuka asks.

"Not necessarily a rogue shinobi…." Kasumi replies. "I'm more of a…runaway ninja, not wanting the path I should choose to go. And yes, it is tough. Going through the pain of having someone on your tail, trying to kill me after what I have done to betray my own clan. But…I'm still a ninja and I want to choose my own path."

"i see," Asuka buries her head against Kasumi's bosom. "You must have had it rough then."

"It's not all bad."

"Really? What is it?" Asuka lifts up her head to face her beloved.

"You," The ginger gives a small smile, caressing her cheek. "I have you, Asuka-san. Your cheerful personality has brought me closer to you. I have never felt this way in a very long time."

"Ehehe! I'm so glad I can make you happy, Kasumi-chan! I love you~!" Asuka kisses her on the cheek, making the ginger blush a little, but smiles soon after.

"You're so unfair, you know that?" Kasumi says, touching the spot where Asuka kissed.

"Why is that~?"

"You beat me at kissing. Now I have to return the favor."

"Go for it, Kasumi-chan! I'm ready for anything~!" Asuka puckers her lips, preparing for a kiss by the ginger.

Kasumi goes for it right away. Tongues caress each other and soft moans are heard shortly after that before they pull away, panting and gazing into each other's eyes. And then, Asuka once again lies her head on the ginger's bosom.

"I love resting on these~" the dark brunette sighs blissfully. "And listening to you talk. In fact, hearing your voice kind of reminds me of my friend, Yumi-chan."

"Is that so?" Kasumi strokes the Hanzo leader's hair.

"Absolutely," Asuka says. "It's like I'm with her only it's a different person."

"I see."

The two remain like this for another 10 minutes until sleep is starting to take over. Kasumi looks over at the dark brunette to see that she's fast asleep already. The ginger smiles a gentle smile, kissing her on the forehead and then embraces her tightly, but firmly to get a good night sleep.


End file.
